Vícios
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Você acredita em fadas? Original


**Disclaimer:** Sim, essa história me pertence e copiá-la seria roubo, então, já sabem né? Querem usar algo daqui, peçam e deixem avisos. Alias, a idéia da maçã de prata vem do livro "Thite" da Autora Black Holly.

Essa história foi escrita como resposta ao desafio Miss Sunshine do fórum UMDB (porque a Nielita pode e quando ela esta ocupada, os Admin. não deixam por menos! \o/), em resposta ao tema: _84 - Borboleta_

**Vício**

Nunca sentira aquele sabor, era doce, aguado, forte o suficiente para viciá-lo e fraco de mais para satisfazê-lo, tinha gosto de plenitude e ele precisava de mais. Consumiu toda a fruta com voracidade, engolindo até os brancos caroços em seu interior, lambia do sumo que ficara nas mãos, quando ouviu a risada suave dela, a criatura que lhe oferecera o fruto.

Ajoelhou-se para pegar um novo fruto, que ela jogara no chão, o comeu inteiro, ignorando a terra que o sujava, precisava de mais. A criatura se ajoelhou em frente a ele, fazendo-o pensar que não deveria estragar o etéreo vestido que a cobria, ela era assustadoramente inumana e belíssima. Mais alta do que ele, mais alta que qualquer garota que já tivesse visto, e magra, pálida como se não corresse sangue em suas veias, os olhos eram como duas contas verdes esmeralda, brilhantes, não havia pupila, como os olhos de um pássaro, o rosto tinha traços inumanamente finos, e a boca de cor negra parecia grande de mais para aquele rosto, num sorriso mordaz que parecia rasgar-lhe as bochechas, dentes muito brancos e afiados amostra, os cabelos longos, vermelhos e lisos, eram cortados pelas pontas de grandes orelhas élficas, mas o que mais chocava em sua aparência eram as asas, imensas asas de borboleta, azuis turquesa, com pequenos pontos negros e prateados, que seriam capazes de cobri-la completamente.

A criatura pegou a barra do vestido negro que usava e limpou seu rosto sujo de terra com ele, o toque do tecido parecia com o que se sentia ao atravessar a neblina, etéreo, úmido e frio, e a criatura cheirava a orvalho, ela riu, seu riso era frio, e, quando falou, sua voz era como o som de um sino de prata:

- Está todo sujo, pobrezinho. Está perdido? – Apesar das palavras gentis, ela soava irônica.

Ele era um homem de estatura mediana, moreno, olhos castanhos claros, escondidos por óculos, cabelos negros e lisos, um pouco mais longos do que deveriam devido a sua preguiça de cortá-los, não tinha nenhuma beleza especial, mas também não era feio, era apenas um homem comum, um homem comum que jamais deveria ter aceitado aquele convite, agora seus olhos estavam opacos, ele se esquecera de quem era e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa:

- Mais, eu preciso de mais! – Seu tom era choroso e ele implorava, necessitava daquele sabor como de uma droga, sentia-se especial ao provar a misteriosa fruta.

A criatura riu cruelmente de seu desespero, tirando outra fruta de um local que ele não soube identificar, parecia uma maçã, mas era prateada e por dentro era rubra como sangue, ela lhe atirou a nova fruta e ele pode senti-la quente em suas mãos, como um ser vivo. Mordeu o fruto sofregamente e mastigou o quanto pode, aproveitando os efeitos daquele sabor, sentindo-se pleno, engoliu outro pedaço antes de perguntar:

- Quem é você?

- Quem é você? - Ela perguntou de volta.

O homem parou por um instante, mordendo mais um pedaço da fruta divina e percebeu que não se lembrava... Mas tudo bem, não havia problemas, nada poderia assustá-lo enquanto aquele sabor persistisse em sua boca. Deu de ombros, dizendo que não sabia, fazendo a criatura gargalhar.

- De onde você vem?

Novamente, ele não sabia a resposta, não se lembrava, não sabia ao menos como chegara ali e não se importava, tudo que queria era aquela sensação que tinha a cada pedaço, mas o terceiro fruto tinha chegado ao fim.

- Mais. – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. Sentindo seu sangue correr rápido e quente por suas veias que pareciam movimentarem-se por sob a pele, sentia-se forte e poderoso, nunca havia se sentido assim antes, nunca mais queria deixar de se sentir daquele jeito.

- Não tem mais. – Disse a criatura, cruelmente, rindo da careta de desespero que se apoderou da face mortal.

- Eu preciso de mais! – Ele gritou, se levantando, sentindo seu cérebro queimar ao processar aquela informação, a sensação acabaria, tudo acabaria, sua força acabaria, se ele não conseguisse mais daquele sabor.

- Não tem mais. – Ela repetiu com uma voz falha, como estivesse se controlando para não gargalhar.

- Eu quero mais! Me dê mais! – Ele gritava, andando cambaleante em direção a criatura que ria com sua dor.

- Não tem mais. – Ela falou uma ultima vez, entre gargalhadas, enquanto corria para dentro da mata escura, que rodeava a clareira onde antes estavam.

Ele começou a persegui-la, em desespero, se embrenhando mais e mais na mata enquanto seguia o som das risadas, galhos e vinhas se enroscavam em seu corpo e provocavam pequenos arranhões em seus braços e rosto, vez o outra podia sentir a dor de um espinho cravando com mais força e rasgando suas calças sociais, chegando a perfurar a pele, mas nada importava, nada disso importava, deixaria de sentir dor assim que a pegasse, assim que conseguisse alcançar aquela criatura e recebesse novos frutos.

Corria ignorando as dores no corpo, ignorando o espaço em volta, seguindo apenas a risada daquela criatura, quando a viu parada a sua frente, se contorcendo de tanto rir, as asas batendo rapidamente, provavelmente em conseqüência de sua diversão, ele não hesitou em correr na direção dela até sentir o chão faltar e o impulso da queda. Um penhasco, a maldita criatura estava voando sobre ele e estava escuro de mais para que o homem o percebesse, mesmo que não estivesse, ele estava obcecado de mais pelo gosto para perceber.

Enquanto caia, envolto pela risada feroz da criatura, que parecia envolvê-lo em espiral, retardando a queda e seu momento final ao máximo, ele se lembrou de como chegara ali.

_Momentos antes na mesma noite, ele estava numa exposição de insetos, era um biólogo dedicado ao estudo de insetos. Observava um quadro onde o corpo de uma enorme borboleta colorida estava pregado, quando foi abordado por uma bela ruiva, usando um provocante vestido negro._

_- Então o senhor é o famoso pesquisador de borboletas? – Ela falou com uma voz suave, um sorriso delicado adornando o rosto de traços aparentemente orientais._

_- Eu não diria famoso. – Respondeu, sentindo-se nervoso por falar com uma mulher tão bonita._

_Ela riu de leve, docemente, mas seus olhos emitiram um brilho sinistro quando ela lhe perguntou._

_- E você acredita em fadas?_

**Fim.**

**Omake feito pelo beta Otoshi (assumidamente odiador de fadas.):**

_- Eu não. Você acredita na morte? – O simples homem tirou seu trunfo, uma pequena pistola de porcelana. A ruiva se apavorou. Ouviu-se um disparo.  
- Menos uma. – Disse ele, antes de rir-se. Se tornava cada vez mais comum hoje em dia. Bom, mais uma borboleta para a coleção._

(Engraçado, mas ai não haveria história.)

**N/a.: **Ola a todos e a todas que leram essa fic,

Espero que tenham gostado, eu simplesmente adorei escrevê-la. Quando peguei o tema "borboleta", não tinha idéia do que faria com ele, mas sabia que devia pegá-lo, bem, acho que valeu a pena.

Adoro fadas e adorei escrever sobre elas numa perspectiva diferente da típica "fada boazinha que ajuda crianças."

Beijos,

Yami_no_hime! :*


End file.
